


With you, I am Home

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Home, M/M, WangXian, WangXianWeek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Written for Wangxian Week 2019 - day 3 - prompt: HomeLan Wangji surprises his husband Wei Wuxian with a new, but very surprisingly familiar home.





	With you, I am Home

Wei Wuxian returned to the jingshi after a night out hunting with Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi and some other juniors. It was early morning, but he was surprised to find the jingshi empty when he stepped inside. Looking around, he spotted a note on the low table. When he picked it up, he smiled. Even when writing his husband didn’t use too many words. 

_ Wei Ying. Back soon. Please wait. _

Since his Lan Zhan wasn’t there, he would naturally wait for him to come back. He stripped out of his clothes since he’d gotten fairly dirty on the hunt. He decided that he should wash up and change into clean clothes while he waited for Lan Zhan to return. 

Once he was clean again and tying his hair back up in his usual high ponytail, he wondered where Lan Zhan would have gone so early. Probably got called away to help with some sect business he thought. He sighed and stretched himself out on the bed. Since he’d been out hunting all night, he was tired. He would just rest for awhile. 

Lan Wangji returned to the jingshi to find We Wuxian asleep on the bed. A small smile ghosted across his lips as he sat down beside his husband. He reached over to gently run his fingers through the locks of Wei Wuxian’s hair that spread out from his ponytail. 

“Wei Ying?” 

Wei Wuxian stirred and awoke with a bright smile. “Lan Zhan, you’re back!” 

“Mm, I’m here.” 

Wei Wuxian reached up to gently wrap his arms around Lan Zhan’s neck, pulling his husband in for a gentle kiss.

“I missed you, where were you?” 

Lan Wangji shook his head and pulled away to stand up again, though his expression was soft as he looked at Wei Wuxian. “Had to speak to Uncle. Get up and come with me.” 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened. “Oh? Where are we going? Am I in trouble again?” 

“No trouble, just get up.” 

Wei Wuxian’s grin grew and he nodded as he got up. “Is it a surprise? For me?” He bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

Lan Wangji sighed. “Stop messing around. Behave and come with me.” 

Wei Wuxian laughed and stepped closer, hugging Lan Wangji’s arm tightly. “I’m here, I’m here. I’ll come anywhere with you, Lan Zhan.” 

Lan Wangji couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s antics. After all, his free spirited, lighthearted nature was part of what had drawn his attention in the first place. He made no move to dislodge Wei Wuxian from his arm, instead he just turned and started toward the door. 

Once they were outside the jingshi, Wei Wuxian let go of Lan Wangji’s arm, though he still stayed close against his side. While knowledge of their relationship was hardly news after their wedding, he did attempt to maintain some sense of propriety when they went out in public for his Lan Zhan.

Lan Wangji led the way through the Cloud Recesses. When they finally reached a smaller, relatively secluded path, Wei Wuxian looked around, a somewhat bewildered look on his face. Something in his spotty memory told him that this path was somehow familiar but refused to be more helpful about details. 

It wasn’t until they reached the low stone wall surrounding a small yard that Wei Wuxian realized where they were. He hesitated and looked over at Lan Wangji, but his husband simply moved through the gate and turned to hold out a hand to him.

“Wei Ying?” 

Wei Wuxian followed, taking Lan Wangji’s hand, but he was still puzzled. He recognized this place now, with a sea of deep blue gentians filling half the yard. But he also saw changes that had been made fairly recently. There was a small pond dug out in one corner of the garden filled with the familiar wide leaves of lotus plants, some of which even had buds of coming flowers. Another corner was home to a young magnolia tree sapling. Unsurprisingly there were also a handful of white and grey rabbits scattered around the yard too.

“Lan Zhan? What…?” 

Lan Wangji gently pulled his husband into his arms and rested his chin against his shoulder. “This is our new home, Wei Ying.” 

Wei Wuxian blinked and looked up, shocked. “Lan Zhan… are you sure this is alright? I know what this place is… what it means to you.” 

“Mm. I’m sure. Uncle and Brother have already agreed. It’s been changed a little to suit our needs.”

Wei Wuxian turned a little in Lan Wangji’s arms to look up at his husband, meeting his pale golden gaze. “Lan Zhan… really? This was your mother’s home, are you really alright with this?” 

“Mm. I am.” 

A soft chuckle and the sound of footsteps came from behind them as Lan Xichen approached. “It was Wangji’s idea, and Uncle and I both agreed on it. Besides, I’m sure even Mother would approve. Being with you makes Wangji happy, and I know mother always loved it when he would actually smile. So yes, Wei Wuxian, welcome home. I just wanted to stop by to offer my greetings, I’ll leave you two alone.” Lan Xichen smiled warmly at the pair and then turned to head back down the path.

Wei Wuxian watched Lan Xichen leave, and then looked up at Lan Wangji, noticing the small smile that was indeed present on his lips. He grinned and reached up to lightly kiss Lan Wangji’s cheek. 

“What about your jingshi?” 

“I was planning to give it to Sizhui.” Then he nodded toward the little cottage. “Do you like it?” 

Wei Wuxian nodded, grinning brightly. “Of course, Lan Zhan. I love it.” He threw his arms around his husband’s neck and hugged him. “My HanGuang-jun. Lan Zhan, you should know by now, wherever you are, as long as I’m with you, I’m home.” 

 


End file.
